The only one I love
by TKD-Princess
Summary: AU. This is an attempt at Arwendale’s challenge: Max vs. Rachel. MA COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Title: The only one I love  
  
Author: Down_Ass_Bitch  
  
Rating: PG13 ( language  
  
Summary: AU. This is an attempt at Arwendale's challenge: Max vs. Rachel. M/A  
  
A/N: I liked this challenge so much, I just couldn't resist.  
  
Dedication: To Toleda (aka MsJada) for having someone to talk to about Tupac. West sidddde!  
  
This is the challenge:  
  
OK we get to have a little fun shuffling events and time around in this one:  
  
Max did not escape in 2009; instead she grows up in Gillette and is transferred to Seattle base - where Alec is. She sees first hand his charm, and what the frequent visits to Psych do to him - not to mention his excellent soldiering.  
  
Manticore has special plans for the pair - they train together, go on a few missions together, are breeding partners (breeding program is more exclusive since she never burned DNA banks) etc...  
  
They have feelings for each other, but impaired understanding and don't know exactly what they've got.  
  
Max eventually becomes pregnant and they talk about escaping just when Alec is sent out on the Berrisford project and meets Rachel.  
What is their special purpose?  
  
Will Alec fall for Rachel again?  
  
Will he leave Max and his child behind at Manticore?  
  
CHAPTER 1 ( MEETING ALEC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ MAX POV - 0400 hours  
  
Today I'm being transferred to the Seattle base. I don't know much about it except it's a lot newer than this one. Everyone that was transferred from Seattle to Gillette say it's much bigger there, too. Whatever, I just have a strange feeling at the pit of my stomach. It's not necessarily a bad feeling, just a feeling.  
  
I sense a tear come to my eye as I think about leaving behind all of my brothers and sisters. Usually they send a few of us at a time at a time. I was first out of my unit of course, but they'll probably going to be transferred too. They sent me way early so I can make it there in the morning, but I can't sleep anyway so I really don't care.  
  
I see the van coming to pick me up, I guess I better go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MAX POV - 0730  
  
I enter the building slowly. Trying to capture every little detail. It does look newer, but it's still Manticore so I can't expect anything other then what I've been doing for the last 20 years.  
  
A short, bald man approaches me. I've heard about him from Lydecker. He's Sandoval. I immediately stand in soldier mode.  
  
"X5-452." He exclaims.  
  
"Sir!" I answer twice a loud.  
  
"Welcome. I trust Colonel Lydecker has shown you the map of our base " He smiles.  
  
"Yes, sir." I respond.  
  
"Colonel has told me what an excellent soldier you are. We have very high expectations for you." He says with a smile.  
  
"Follow." He turns around and begins walking through the narrow hallway, as I follow him. We stop at a metal door, Sandoval then pushes some buttons on the side remote, and the door opens.  
  
We step in the shiny room, and something captures my eyes. A male, he looks just like my brother Ben, but I can't help and think that he's cute.  
  
He's leaning on the wall, and there is an obvious grin is on his face. That is the only difference between him and Ben I realized. That sexy grin. I shake the thoughts out of my head.  
  
"494. You are to show 452 around the building for the next week." Sandoval informs him.  
  
"Yes sir." He finally answers still leaning against the wall.  
  
"Your Cell number is A538. 494 Show her where it is." Sandoval nodded to 494 and left.  
  
Max stared at 494. She had that same feeling in her stomach that she had felt earlier. He caught her starring at him and laughed.  
  
"Come on are you just going to stand there, and look at me all day."  
  
"I wasn't looking at you!" she exclaimed raising her voice more than she really meant.  
  
"If I were you I wouldn't be talking to me like that, after all I'm your CO." he smiled.  
  
"You're my CO?" she asked, inside she was screaming 'Yes!!'  
  
494 cleared his throat. "I believe I'm supposed to show you to your barrack." He said in a British accent, and she laughed.  
  
"I'm Max." she said innocently.  
  
"I'm Alec." He replied while cocking his head a little to the side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They walked through a series of hallways, 'What is this some sort of maze?' Max thought.  
  
Finally they walked into a hallway labeled 'A', Max knew that stood for alpha. There were many barracks distanced from each other. They walked to a barrack that said on the side '538', Alec took a ring of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the barrack.  
  
Max stood there with her eyes wide open, "You have the keys to all the rooms?" she asked.  
  
"No, not all. Just a few." He smiled. 'There's that smile again.' Max thought.  
  
She walked in, there was clothes on the bed and some other supplies.  
  
"Get ready, I'll meet you in training." He left.  
  
Max sighed and looked around. Not much to see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, whatcha think? I know this chapter is a little stupid but. review anyway. 


	2. Sympathy

CHAPTER 2 ( SIMPATHY  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Max walked out there were soldiers everywhere. 'I wonder where Alec is,' she stopped herself 'look at me I just met the guy and I'm already thinking about him.'  
  
She finally saw him on a mat fighting with someone else. Kicks and punches were thrown. He blocked every perfectly. Alec finally threw the guy on the ground and offered him a hand to get up.  
  
He noticed her standing far away watching him. 'She is so beautiful.' Alec thought. She smiled at him, and waved her hand a little. A loud whistle blew and everyone lined up. Max already knew what to do, she stood in the second line, and in front of her were all the CO's.  
  
Drill sergeants walked in front of everybody, talking about something Max really didn't care, but still pretended like she did. Max noticed Alec standing in front of her.  
  
She poked him in back, he turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"Eyes Front 494!" the drill sergeant yelled.  
  
"Didn't have enough fun last time in psy-obs 494? Wanna go back?!" he screamed in his face.  
  
"No sir." Alec replied as calm as possible.  
  
Max bit her lip lightly, she felt guilty for getting Alec in trouble. She felt like telling the drill sergeant that it was her fault, but they would both getting in more trouble.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later, in the cafeteria Max walked around and didn't know where to sit. She noticed Alec sitting with some other people around his table. He always seemed to be the center of attention.  
  
She sat right next him, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble today." She apologized.  
  
"That's ok. I'm used to getting in trouble."  
  
"Yeah, that's Alec always in trouble." A man sitting a cross from them said.  
  
"Shut up, Biggs." Alec replied.  
  
"I'm telling you the guy has been in psy-obs and reindocrination more than anybody." Biggs told Max, and she looked impressed.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered, and got up and left.  
  
Max called after him, but he just kept walking. "What's wrong with him?" she asked Biggs.  
  
"Nothing. He just doesn't like to talk about it. He'll be back don't worry." Biggs told her.  
  
"I'm not worried about him." She frowned at the man across the table.  
  
"Yeah right, and pigs can fly." Biggs laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~[One month later]~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max and Alec walked down the hall, to the same metal door they met one month ago. The doors opened, and there was Renfro, Sandoval, and some doctors.  
  
"Enter." Renfro said.  
  
They walked in and stood in soldier mode.  
  
"We have a new mission for you." ~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. The Mission

CHAPTER 3 ( THE MISSION  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max and Alec walk out of an airplane, Max is wearing a long dress, and a burqa on her head. It is obvious she is dressed as a Muslim woman. Alec followed behind her laughing.  
  
"Shut up! Ahmed" she muttered.  
  
"But Maxie, don't you like being a Saudi Arabian woman?"  
  
"No, it suck's! I'd rather stay at Manticore."  
  
"I'm not complaining am I?" he asked throwing his hands up in defeat.  
  
"You don't have a reason to complain! You look normal, at least-"  
  
"Machajkalem!" he exclaimed as they passed a few people passed by.  
  
"What?" she turned around to look at him.  
  
"Obviously someone hasn't been listening when we were supposed to learn Arabic. It means be quite woman." He clarified.  
  
"Are you telling me to shut up?" she pulled the little piece from her face.  
  
"Just put that back on. You're supposed to be my Muslim wife." He informed her with a smile.  
  
She tucked the cloth to cover her face, and started walking.  
  
"Where are we supposed to meet this sultan anyway?" she asked.  
  
"In his palace of course. Haven't you ever been to any Middle Eastern countries before?"  
  
"Nope, been to Thailand, China, and whole bunch of African countries." She replied.  
  
~*~  
  
They were taken to the palace of a very rich Sultan.  
  
"Damn! This really is a palace." Max exclaimed.  
  
"Remember, you are not supposed to talk unless your being spoken to, and leave it all to me." He whispered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." She replied.  
  
Just then, a man with a long black beard walked toward them.  
  
"Ahmed! Welcome." He said like he knew Alec all his life.  
  
"And the lady." Max nodded to him.  
  
"Please, come in! Have a seat." He took them to a room where everything seemed to be cushioned.  
  
They sat down on comfortable low chairs.  
  
"I would like to speak with you about what you know-" the man cut Alec off.  
  
The man clapped his hands twice and a women dressed identically to Max walked in and handed them drinks.  
  
"Now, where were we?"  
  
"I was asking you what you knew about this place called Manticore?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes when she saw Alec winking at the woman.  
  
"Well, I've heard that genetic testing is being done there. Some secret lab, built by the government." He answered.  
  
"Is that so?" Alec asked looking impressed.  
  
"Yes, I've also heard that there were actual people being made there! Can you believe that?"  
  
Alec sat there with his mouth open. "You don't say?"  
  
The man nodded his head. "They are supposed to make the perfect human being. But their not even human!" the man laughed and Alec joined him, but he really wanted to punch him in the face.  
  
They stayed for what seemed to Max like 10 hours. When they finally left.  
  
"Thank god!" she said as they were out the palace.  
  
"Yeah, I'll say." He took out a little black ball, and twisted it in half.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Didn't you read the assignment at all? Were supposed to put this right here," he said as he placed half of the ball on the side of building "and no we go home."  
  
~*~  
  
They got to the plane and Alec took out the other half of the little black ball.  
  
"Would you like to do the honors?" he asked getting down on one knee.  
  
She smiled. "Sure" and pressed a little button on the ball. "So why are we killing this guy again?"  
  
"Because he knows a little too much about Manticore."  
  
The palace blew up, and they went back home, if you could call it home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know the mission is kind of gay, but I wanted to do one like this since Alec has been on missions to Middle Eastern countries. 


	4. A Time for Breeding

CHAPTER 4 ( A TIME FOR BREEDING  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
4 MONTHS LATER  
  
Max laid on her bed in her barrack. 'When are my siblings getting here?' she thought to her self. It's been almost six months, 'I hope they get here soon. I really missed them.' She hugged her arms.  
  
Just then the door opened and Alec walked in.  
  
He looked at her closely and realized he disturbed her train of thought. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her.  
  
"I was just thinking about my siblings." She said sadly.  
  
"You mean your unit? You weren't related, oh yeah you guys had that fantasy family thing." He laughed slightly.  
  
"Alec!" she shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry I just think it's strange. How did you think of that anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Ben thought of it first." She said looking up into the ceiling.  
  
"Ben?" he questioned lying down next to her  
  
"493, your twin. He thought we would be happier if we thought of each other as a family." She elaborated.  
  
"Don't I remind you of him?" he leaned on his side to watch her.  
  
"No." she whispered.  
  
"I don't remind you of my twin?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
She propped her self to watch him also, "No, you have that grin on your face. That cocky grin like you just gave a woman the ride of her life." She smiled.  
  
"Do you want me to give you the ride of your life?" he grabbed her thigh.  
  
"Alec, we can't. What if-" she stopped when he started kissing her neck.  
  
"We have to." He said still kissing and licking her neck.  
  
"What do you mean we have to?" she pulled away from him.  
  
"We have been assigned as breeding partners. We're supposed to copulate every night until you get pregnant." He smiled.  
  
"Really?" she pulled him closer, she was going into heat he realized. "Well, it's gonna take a while for me to get pregnant."  
  
"I don't want them to question my performance." He informed her.  
  
"Don't worry about that." Max laid Alec down on the center of her bed and sat astride him. She leaned down and whispered, "You want to give that ride now?" He smiled assuring her he was more than happy to comply.  
  
*~**~{Waits patiently for them to "Copulate"(This is a PG13 story)}~*~**~*  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
'Max has been sleeping for a long time.' Alec thought. She lay next to him, her arm across his bare chest. 'I thought she had shark DNA or something. Too bad she's not in heat anymore.' he thought to him self getting up slowly and revealing his upper body.  
  
"Where are you going?" Max suddenly woke up.  
  
"Nowhere. Just waiting for you to wake up beautiful." He replied.  
  
"Come on lay down with me a little longer." She snuggled up closer to him. There was silence all that could be heard was their breathing.  
  
Something caught her attention, a mark on his abdomen. "What is that?" she asked pointing to the mark. "I got this last time in psy-obs."  
  
"Ouch. How?"  
  
"Hot metal." He responded.  
  
"You've been there a lot haven't you?" she asked awkwardly, remembering what Biggs told her.  
  
"Yeah." He responded so softly that if she didn't have hypersensitive hearing she wouldn't be able to hear it. There was a long awkward period after that.  
  
"I love you." She finally broke the silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Love is in the air

CHAPTER 5 ( LOVE IS IN THE AIR  
  
"I love you." She finally broke the silence.  
  
"What?" he looked at her.  
  
"I said I love you." There was more silence after that.  
  
"Well, aren't you gonna say it back?" she propped herself up.  
  
"No, where did you get that from anyway." He questioned.  
  
"A movie I once saw. See after they had you know, they said I love you. And I already said it, twice to be exact which means it's your turn." She explained.  
  
"Ok, but I don't love you. At least I don't think so yet. I mean, I like you a lot, but I've never said I love you to anyone before." He said shyly.  
  
"Oh." She looked a little disappointed.  
  
"Do you love me?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm pretty sure. I mean we've done everything people that love each other do." She stopped "I just don't know for sure yet. How am I supposed to know anyway?"  
  
"I think it's when you can't live without the other person. When you always think about them, and always want to be with them." He shrugged.  
  
"Well, I can't live with out you, and I always think about you, and always want to be with you, so I guess that means I love you!" she giggled.  
  
"Come on let's get up." Alec got up and quickly dressed. Max followed him.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" she asked.  
  
"0530, why?" He grinned at her, and she just shrugged.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Not really." She muttered.  
  
"Why are you mad at me?" he questioned.  
  
"Because I told you I love you, and you didn't" she spat out. "Do you know how that makes me feel? Like trash!" she yelled. "Like some floozie of yours."  
  
"Look Max, when I know for sure, 100% that I love you. I'll tell you. But, I don't just want to say it. Anybody can just say I love you!" then he softened his words. "I want it to mean something when I say it."  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "I understand." She whispered. "When you're ready, you can tell me."  
  
"All right." He responded. They walked hand in hand to training room. Max and Alec were one of the few couples in the breeding program, everybody seemed to notice.  
  
"Hey Alec, Max." Biggs greeted them.  
  
"Hey." They both replied.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked pointing from one to the other.  
  
"Nothing." Max blushed and giggled like a little girl.  
  
"Oh, I see you too are in the breeding program too." He shook his head in conformation.  
  
"You too?" Alec asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm with Cece." He smiled.  
  
Alec laughed at picturing Cece and Biggs together.  
  
"Come Alec get ready to get your ass kicked today." Biggs punched Alec playingly.  
  
"Don't damage any goods." Max put her hand where Biggs hit Alec.  
  
"Don't worry Max I'll make sure he's in good conditon." He paused. "After I kick his ass." He walked away.  
  
Max looked lost in thought. "What?" Alec asked her.  
  
"You know what I just realized?" she smiled.  
  
"What?" he asked curiously.  
  
"In nine months I could be a mother." Her smile grew. Her whole face looked like it was glowing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. A new mission

CHAPTER 6 ( A NEW MISSION  
  
Later that day, in training Max watched two X5's fighting on the mat.  
  
The drill sergeant stepped in the middle. "X5-494 and X5-452, report to Sandoval immediately!" he yelled.  
  
Max eyed Alec over by the side. They walked into the building. "What do they want now?"  
  
"I don't know" they entered a meeting room. Max had never been in it before. She looked around and saw a long table, Sandoval sat at the end.  
  
"Be seated." He cleared his throat.  
  
"There is a new mission." He started. "A former manticore employee, if you could call her that." He pressed a button in his hand, and a picture of a woman showed up on the screen. "She has been sneaking some information, you are to terminate her as she is a threat to the whole program." He handed them a folder with the general facts.  
  
"Any questions?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Alec said "What kind of employee was she?"  
  
Sandoval laughed slightly. "I'm glad you asked 494. She donated eggs, to create a new series of soldiers. I believe it was for your series."  
  
"Is that all?" he stood up. "You are to be deployed by next week."  
  
Max and Alec nodded.  
  
"Dismissed." They left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*[ One week later ]~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max and Alec sat in the car that would drive them to the airport. They looked at each others drivers licences.  
  
"I'm Brad Snyder." Alec laughed.  
  
"I'm Alexia Kaiser." They both laughed this time.  
  
"I can't believe were actually going to Boston." She exclaimed.  
  
"I know me too." He confirmed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The plane landed and Max and Alec walked out. Alec read the directions to their new apartment while they waited for their luggage.  
  
"3490 Cascade avenue." He read and picked up their luggage. They caught a cab, and drove to their temporary apartment.  
  
Max was walking through the apartment. She walked into the bedroom and jumped up on the big bed.  
  
"I see your already getting cozy." He smiled and walked into the room.  
  
"Yeah, wanna join me?" she moved aside, not that she needed to there was plenty of room on the bed.  
  
"Glad to." He laid down beside her and kissed her gently on the mouth. They curled up by each other and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec woke up to a blinding light. It was morning. 'We really slept a lot.' Alec thought. 'Speaking of we, where is Max?' he turned around to a noise coming from the bathroom. He got up quickly and realized Max was throwing up.  
  
Max finally walked out and saw concern in Alec's eyes. "Max? Do you think?" before he could finish. She nodded "Uh-huh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review! I know it was a short one but review anyway. 


	7. The Test

CHAPTER 7 ( THE TEST  
  
Max finally walked out and saw concern in Alec's eyes. "Max? Do you think?" before he could finish. She nodded "Uh-huh."  
  
Alec was standing speechless. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Find out for sure." She answered.  
  
"You mean like one of those home use ones?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I can't go to the doctors."  
  
He nodded. He couldn't believe it, he might be a father. A small grin appeared on his face. He walked over to Max and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, let me get this straight all we know about this woman is, she live's in Boston?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's why we're here. If manticore knew her address they would just send a swat team to kill her not two highly trained super soldiers."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think of that. Alright, so where can we start looking for her?"  
  
"We should look out for her, but were waiting for Sandoval to give us some more info." He informed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Over two weeks passed and they still haven't found her. Max and Alec were now grocery shopping in a local supermarket.  
  
"Did you get a pregnancy test?" Alec asked her.  
  
"Yeah." She lifted up the box and showed it to him. They were standing in the cash register line when something caught Max's attention.  
  
"Alec? Is that her?" Max whispered.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"ten o'clock."  
  
He looked closely at the woman at the other register. "Yep."  
  
"Alec, follow her." He nodded and saw the woman leave he walked slowly trying to not look so suspicious.  
  
Max paid for the groceries and walked back to their apartment since it was near by. She put away all the groceries and was waiting for Alec to get home.  
  
She was holding the unused pregnancy test in her hand. 'Should I wait for Alec to get home to try it?' she asked her self. 'Nah, fuck that it might be a while before he gets home, who knows where that woman lives. Plus I want to surprise him.'  
  
She got up and went to the bathroom. In less then a minute she was outside again pacing, waiting for the results. She bought the one that takes longer, thinking it would be more accurate.  
  
She looked at the clock, there was only one minute left. 'This is the minute that could change my life for ever.' She thought. 'I wish Alec was here! Oh, well he'll get here.' Before she knew it, it was time.  
  
She walked into the bathroom and grabbed the test with her eyes closed. She remembered reading from the box earlier. "If it's blue your pregnant, if it's pink your not." She whispered.  
  
She finally opened her eyes and saw the tube was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanx to everyone for all the great reviews! This story is 18 chapters long so be patient. 


	8. Baby? Maybe

CHAPTER 8 ( BABY? MAYBE.  
  
Alec walked into their apartment, looking around for Max. He found her in the bedroom jumping on the bed wearing nothing but a tight T-shirt and pink panties. Alec leaned against the door and watched her, a wide smile was spread across her face.  
  
"I got the address."  
  
"That's great! Guess what I took the pregnancy test." She said in between jumps.  
  
"And?" he asked curiously.  
  
"It's Blue!" she yelled.  
  
"What does that mean?" he got more curious.  
  
"It means Yes!" she yelled in joy.  
  
Alec walked over to the bed and she stopped jumping. "I'm so happy." He told her. "Me too." She replied.  
  
Her lips connected with his and Max was lost in pleasure.  
  
"When are we going to bust her out?" Max broke off.  
  
"You just told me I'm going to be a father and now your asking me when were going to 'bust out' our target?"  
  
"Well, we need to finish this assignment."  
  
"Yeah, I know. We can go there tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir!" Max saluted him.  
  
"Come on soldier. Let's lay down and think of some baby names." He pulled her down with him.  
  
"Alec I'm hungry." She protested.  
  
"Me too. Why don't we think up baby names while we're eating."  
  
She nodded in agreement and got up to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max slipped on her leather gloves and looked at the mirror, she was dressed in all black. "Let's get this bitch over with." She said calmly.  
  
"Yeah." Alec replied, dressed equally black as her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They sneaked through a series of bushes along side the road. "That's it right there!" Alec exclaimed pointing to a house near by.  
  
Max nodded and started walking toward the sub-urban house. They sneaked to the back and climbed into one of the bedroom windows. They looked around the dark room, and heard someone walking closer to the door.  
  
They immediately stood beside the door waiting for it to open. The doorknob was being turned and Max nodded toward Alec. The door opened and Alec grabbed the person in a firm chokehold.  
  
He realized it was a man. Alec released him, and the man took a deep breath crawling on the ground.  
  
"Harry? What is it?" a woman ran in the room and froze when she saw Max and Alec.  
  
"It's you!" she yelled looking at Alec.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Max asked her.  
  
"Your X5-494." The older woman said again.  
  
"At your service." He replied.  
  
"Oh, my" the woman broke down in tears. "I can't believe it," she said in between sobs. "Your finally here."  
  
Max and Alec looked at each other. They were not expecting this.  
  
"Who are you?" Max and Alec said in unison.  
  
"I'm..I'm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Who is she?? Find out in the next chapter. 


	9. Mothering

Sorry this is a short chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 9 ( MOTHERING  
  
"Who are you?" Max and Alec said in unison.  
  
"I'm..I'm.I'm your mother." She finally said.  
  
Alec frowned, "What?" then he remembered Sandoval's words. 'She donated eggs, to create a new series of soldiers. I believe it was for your series.'  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Max yelled.  
  
"I'll tell you what's going on, Sandoval sent us to kill my mother! That's what's going on." Alec told her.  
  
"You actually think she's your real mother? She could be a plant." Max said.  
  
"Oh, believe me I'm not a plant. Sandoval sent you to kill me?" she asked in disbelief. "I can't believe this, he was such a nice man."  
  
"Yeah, well he's not anymore and as far as I'm concerned he never was." Alec told her.  
  
"Let's go to the living room." The woman suggested.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There were two sofa's in the living room facing each other. Max and Alec sat on one, and the woman and older man sat on the other side.  
  
"I'm sorry." Alec apologized to the man he almost chocked to death earlier.  
  
"That's alright. You've got quite a grip there." The older man chuckled.  
  
"Of course he does Harry. He was built that way. I'm Julia by the way." The woman told them.  
  
"Could you start by telling us about how you know Alec is your son?" Max said, getting right down to business.  
  
"Well, after the program was completed they didn't need us girls anymore. So they let us go. At the time we didn't even know what this was, all's they told us is for some research." Max and Alec nodded for her to continue.  
  
"The other women that were in the program with me didn't really care, but I dug deeper and found out what this was all about. Well I was just shocked when I found out they were actually going to make superior humans there." She paused for a moment.  
  
"I felt so bad. But there was nothing I could do, the government supported this, and hid it from the public. But I just couldn't let go, knowing there was apart of me in that awful place." The woman almost started to cry again.  
  
"l later found out X5-4, Alec was my son, and I was actually trying to find a way for you to escape. I guess that's how they found out, and sent you two to kill me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Taking Chances

CHAPTER 10 ( TAKING CHANCES  
  
"What?" Both transgenics exclaimed.  
  
"It's impossible to escape from Manticore." Max informed her.  
  
"Yeah," Alec agreed with her. "They've got some tight ass security."  
  
"But they trust you. Otherwise they wouldn't let you go on these missions." Julia offered.  
  
"Yeah, they do." Alec looked at Max for a second and got worried.  
  
"Excuse me." Max quickly said and blurred to the bathroom.  
  
A minute later she joined everyone back in the living room.  
  
"Are you ok, hun?" Julia stud up.  
  
"Yeah, I just had to throw up, that's all." She said placing a hand on her stomach.  
  
"I thought you didn't need to throw up any more." Alec told her.  
  
"Yeah, me too." She leaned back on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong?" The older woman asked.  
  
"Nothing, she's just pregnant." Alec smiled.  
  
"Oh huney, your awful young to have a baby." Julia showed concern.  
  
"Well it's not my fault smart Aleck over there knocked me up!" she looked at Alec. And the woman started at them.  
  
"Alec!" Julia exclaimed disappointedly.  
  
"What? I was just following orders." He defended him self.  
  
"I'm just kidding baby. I want to have this baby as much as you do." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Wait, you were following orders, so Manticore wanted you to have a baby?" Julia asked them.  
  
"Yeah, they have a new system for creating a new generation of soldiers. Not by putting them together in a test-tube but more naturally. So they came up with the breeding program where they match up the most compatible DNA's to create a new series." Alec clarified.  
  
"I guess that means I'm going to be a grandmother." She started to cry again, so Max stud up and hugged her.  
  
"You should get out of here. Get new papers, and go some where far away from here. They already know you live in Boston, and they're probably going to find you here." Max informed her.  
  
"I will, and as soon as I get everything fixed up, I'll call you."  
  
"We better go." Alec whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Max responded.  
  
Julia and Harry walked them to the door.  
  
"Please consider my offer. With the baby and all, you probably should escape." Julia told them.  
  
Max and Alec looked at each other. "We'll consider it." Alec responded.  
  
They hugged each other and said their goodbye's, now Max and Alec headed for their apartment.  
  
On their way back, the silence in the car was making Max nervous. "What do you think about Julia?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know she seems like a nice, sweet woman." He said keeping his eyes on the dark night road.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Are you really going to consider escaping, or did you just say that to get her off our backs?"  
  
"Both. It would be kinda nice living out here, but Manticore has been my home for so long I just can't imagine leaving it for good."  
  
"She made a little too much sense." Max agreed.  
  
"If we stay at Manticore, nothing happens. But if we escape successfully then we could live a pretty nice life out here, but if they find us, we'd go to reindocrination for the rest of our lives."  
  
Max laughed at how true that statement is. ~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. That's why I love you

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't answer your question earlier Gabbie760 - Julie is 45 years old.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 11 ( That's why I love you  
  
"Yes sir, the target has been successfully terminated." Alec responded on the cell phone.  
  
"Yes sir." He closed the cell phone.  
  
"What did he say?" Max asked him.  
  
"We're going back tomorrow. There are two plane tickets waiting for us at the airport."  
  
Max nodded.  
  
Alec walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist enclosing the space between them.  
  
"Since it's our last night here, I want to make it special. We can go out, and go to a symphony-" she stopped him.  
  
"Alec I really don't feel comfortable going to those places. Why don't we just stay here?" she suggested.  
  
"Ok. We can stay here order food watch tv." He offered.  
  
"That's much better." She kissed him on the lips to enclose their deal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you want, Chinese?" Alec asked holding the phone.  
  
"No, let's order Italian." She said getting comfortable on the couch.  
  
Alec dialed the number and started ordering their food.  
  
"What are we going to watch?" he asked finishing his conversation.  
  
"I don't know I'm not going to be watching the movie." She grinned at him.  
  
"What are you going to be watching?" he asked her.  
  
"You." She whispered getting closer to him.  
  
"Oh, I'm flattered." He twinkled his eyes and Max started laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
About twenty minutes later the food arrived. Max and answered the door and paid for the food.  
  
She started opening the packages and tasting each one. She rolled her eyes when she tasted the delicious, hot lasagna.  
  
Alec walked into the room and started at her. "You know this pregnancy is already started to affect me. You know what I mean." She murmured with her mouth full of food.  
  
"I see." Alec walked to fridge and took out a bottle.  
  
"Look what I got Non-alcoholic champagne." He started pouring both of them a glass.  
  
"Alec you didn't have to go through so much trouble. I'm fine with just and ordinary night at home."  
  
Alec smiled and brought her the champagne. "That's why I love you." He told her.  
  
Max began to drink her champagne when she finally realized what he just said. "For real?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered and kissed her.  
  
"I love you too!" she broke the kiss.  
  
"And I love you baby." Alec bend down to Max's stomach.  
  
"Here's to." he lifted his glass and she joined him "Us and a beautiful, healthy baby." She concluded, and they clicked their glasses together and took a drink.  
  
Max giggled. "Come on let's eat I am starving!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah me too." He replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was early in the morning and Max and Alec were getting all of their stuff ready to go back.  
  
"Well it was fun here, but time to leave." Alec exclaimed looking around.  
  
"Yeah, I'll never forget this place." Max joined him.  
  
"Let's go we'll miss our flight." They walked out and rode their way to the airport.  
  
~*~  
  
"I wonder if I'll have to train with the rest of you since I'm pregnant." Max said out of nowhere.  
  
"Maybe they'll let you do train with us until you start showing. I don't know we've never had a pregnant X before." He almost whispered.  
  
"Isn't that exciting? I'll be one of the first X's to be pregnant in Manticore." She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He replied.  
  
"Do you think any of the other X5's are pregnant yet? Maybe Cece!" Max replied loudly.  
  
"No, I don't think Biggs works that fast!" Alec laughed and Max joined him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	12. SOLO MISSION

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 12 ( SOLO MISSION  
  
As soon as Max and Alec arrived at Manticore they had to see Sandoval immediately.  
  
"So the target has been eliminated?" Sandoval paced infront of the them.  
  
"Yes sir!" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
"I need the address." He said.  
  
"Sir, there is no need. She has been successfully remove and is no longer a threat." Alec informed him.  
  
"I still want the address. It's not that I don't trust you 494, your one of Manticore's finest, but I still want the address." Sandoval said making himself clear.  
  
"Yes sir." Alec finally responded. "There is other important news sir."  
  
"Really? What kind of news."  
  
"About the breeding program sir." Max finally spoke up. "Successful."  
  
Sandoval laughed at this, and looked at Alec. "I knew I could count on you 494. You're the first successful copulation we've had yet."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Alec gave one of his trademark grins.  
  
"Dismissed." They turned and were ready to walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Less then three months later Alec was sent on another mission. Max couldn't go because she is pregnant, and because Sandoval said it was a "one man job" so she was supposed to stay behind.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you." She told him by the front entrance of the building.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you, too. I wish you could come with me, but it's best if you stay here." He said indicating to her pregnancy.  
  
"I know." She whispered.  
  
And soon he was gone. She stood at the front entrance watching the car pull away. A few minutes after the car left she went back to her cell.  
  
'He's just gonna go there, pretend to be some piano teacher, and kill some guy, and come back.' She told her self before drifting of to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec followed his victim, Robert Berrisford in the huge house.  
  
"Simon?" Mr.Berrisford revealed a beautiful young woman. "This is my daughter Rachel." The woman smiled at him.  
  
"And Rachel this is Simon Lahane, your new piano teacher." Rachel walked over to him with such grace Alec had never seen before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max and Cece walked around the fighting mat outside. Turns out since they are both pregnant they can't fight, but they still have to train in the morning.  
  
"Yesterday I had a craving for peanut butter." Cece said and laughed with Max. Although it has been almost four months, you could hardly tell they were pregnant. "And all I want to do is sleep."  
  
"I can't sleep, and I don't think it's the shark DNA, I miss having Alec's arm wrapped around me." Max stared into space.  
  
"Awww." Cece gave her a pouty look. "That's so sweet!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	13. Other Attractions

A/N: This is where things get heated up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 13 ( OTHER ATTRACTIONS  
  
Alec sat on a piano bench next to Rachel while she played. "How am I doing?" she asked giggling.  
  
"Your good. Just watch your dynamics." He commented.  
  
Rachel's father walked in, "Do you like this daddy?" she asked playing a fast song.  
  
"Yes, it's different but good." He put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Oh daddy, Simon is the best teacher ever. All those other teachers made me play Mozart and Beethoven."  
  
"That's nice darling, but remember call him Mr. Lahane." He said.  
  
"Oh, it's alright. I let her call me Simon." Alec smiled.  
  
"Al right then." Mr. Berrisford smiled. "Simon, we are planning a little party and I would love for you to join us."  
  
"I'd love to." He agreed. Robert smiled and walked out.  
  
Rachel turned to Alec and grinned happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max walked out of the doctors office. She just got her sonogram done. Not for her, but Manticore is watching her everyday, to make sure everything is alright since she is one of the only pregnant girls at Manticore.  
  
She looked at the black and white picture closely, 'I wish Alec could see this.' She thought sadly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rachel dragged Alec into a room outside the house; there was a pool in the middle of the huge room.  
  
"I don't think we should be here. Your father-" she cut him off.  
  
"My father is there talking to his friends, it's okay. Plus where would you rather be in a smoke filled room talking about genetics, or here with me." She said softly.  
  
"I find genetics very interesting." He said.  
  
"And you don't think I'm interesting?" she pouted.  
  
"No, I think your very interesting." He said looking her over.  
  
"You want to go for a swim?" she asked.  
  
"Uh," Shit! "I don't know."  
  
"Oh come on, don't be such a stiff." She slapped him playfully on the shoulder the way Max would sometime.  
  
What the fuck am I supposed to do? Do what Sandoval told me, play along. "Alright." He agreed and took off all his clothes except his boxers, and turned around to see Rachel dressed in nothing but lace panties and bra.  
  
They got into the water. "You know Simon," she began "I find you very handsome. Since the day I met you I wanted to do this." She started walking closer to him.  
  
"Do what?" Alec asked. "This." She whispered and kissed him on the lips. He quickly backed away. "I don't think we should be doing this." He said mesmerized by the kiss.  
  
"Is there someone else?" she asked unhappily.  
  
"Sort of." He answered. What am I supposed to say to her? That I have a pregnant girlfriend back home!?  
  
She looked down, "But don't you find me attractive?" she asked silently.  
  
"Yes, oh god I do but." he stopped.  
  
"I understand." She sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	14. UNWANTED LIES

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 14 ( UNWANTED LIES  
  
Max laid in her barrack playing with her hair. The door opened and the guard looked at her. "There's somebody here to see you."  
  
She sat up, Renfro walked in casually. "Just came to see how you were doing." She stated.  
  
Max nodded. "How does it feel?" Renfro asked.  
  
"How does what feel?" Max asked her.  
  
"Being pregnant, while your boyfriend is off fucking someone else." She said with an evil smile.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Max asked her doubtfully.  
  
"I heard him and the Berrisford daughter are getting close." She leaned against the wall, her blond hair contrasting to the dark cement bricks.  
  
"How do you know?" Max questioned.  
  
"That's what I read in his report." She smiled.  
  
Max breathed in deeply and closed her eyes.  
  
"So I heard 494 is amazing in bed, what do you say?" Renfro asked with a wicked smile.  
  
"Get out." Max whispered two words.  
  
Renfro called for the guard, "Alright, but if I were you I would watch out for your precious little 494." She walked out.  
  
Max punched the wall out of anger and looked closely at her bleeding hand. "How could you do this to me Alec?" she whispered while tears poured down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec stood in Berrisfords office typing furiously on the computer, he heard someone walking in there so quickly pulled the disk out and stuck it in his pocket.  
  
"Simon?" came Rachel's soft voice from the door. "What are you doing in here?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, I just got lost looking for the bathroom." He smiled at her.  
  
"The bathroom is down the hall."  
  
"Oh, thanks." Before he could walk out she stopped him and put her arms around him.  
  
"Simon I can't help the way I feel .I love you." She whispered into his ear.  
  
He stood there starring behind her shoulder. What am I supposed to say?  
  
"Now, I know you said you were seeing someone already, but I think we have something very special." She grinned.  
  
Alec remained quiet, he just smiled. "Tell me is she pretty?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." He finally answered.  
  
"Prettier then me?" she asked.  
  
'Yes.' Alec thought but didn't say anything. "You can tell me Simon."  
  
"She's very beautiful, and I am very fortunate to be with her." He answered trying not to hurt her feelings.  
  
"I want to meet her. Where does she live?" she asked and Alec laughed. Damn, I'm screwed.  
  
"She lives here in Seattle." He said trying not say too much.  
  
"Then I want to meet her." She said enthusiastically.  
  
"I don't think that's a very good idea, you see we live with her parents and they are very strict." He lied.  
  
His cell phone rang. "Excuse me, I have to take this somewhere in private." He said, and she nodded and walked out.  
  
"Yes sir." He said into the phone.  
  
I have come to a conclusion 494; you eliminate Berrisford and his daughter today. We have planted a bomb under the car, do not ride with them in the car. Understood? Sandoval said calmly on the phone.  
  
"But sir, I can eliminate Berrisford without killing the daughter." He said.  
  
Alec swallowed hard. "No sir, the target will be eliminated today." He hung up and sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 


	15. The Kill

A/N: Sorry it took so long but there we're problems with my computer and the internet. But it's okay now, I got a brand new computer and charter pipeline, so it's all good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 15 ( THE KILL  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
"But sir, I can eliminate Berrisford without killing the daughter." He said.  
  
Alec swallowed hard. "No sir, the target will be eliminated today." He hung up and sighed.  
  
He went after Rachel. "Rachel there is something I need to tell you." He grabbed her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked concernly.  
  
"I am I genetically engineered soldier, the girl was talking to you about she's pregnant with my baby back at the lab, my job was sent here to kill you and your father. You we're my job." He finished.  
  
The look in her eyes he could not describe it was something in between anger and disappointment. She snatched her arm away and began running down the stairs.  
  
"Rachel." He grabbed for her again, "Leave me alone!" she yelled crying and running toward the door. Shit!  
  
"Rachel!" Alec ran after her, he grabbed her arm and violently pulled her toward himself.  
  
"Do you want to die?" he yelled at her and she shook her head crying. "Then please, go out the back door and run, get on a plane and disappear. Do you understand me?" he wasn't sure she was going to follow his instructions but she nodded her head.  
  
"Go. GO!" he screamed at her and she began pulling away from him, still looking at him. "I love you." She said between sobs.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered as she ran out the back door.  
  
Pulling himself together he ran out the front door after Berrisford, but it was too late. Just as he walked out the car exploded and Alec was taken back by the boom. A van pulled into the driveway and took Alec away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec walked into the building. I can't wait to see Max. He thought excitedly. But first he had to see Sandoval.  
  
He walked into his office, "Sir." He started. "There was no reason for the swat team to drag me away."  
  
"I wanted to make sure no one saw you running away." Sandoval said sitting behind his desk. "Job well done 494." He remarked.  
  
"Thank you sir." He walked out and headed for Max's barrack.  
  
Alec entered her barrack. She immediately stud up. He walked over to hug her but she pushed him. "Get the fuck away from me!" she screamed.  
  
"I missed you too." He said frowning. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing. Where's your little girlfriend? Or did you leave her behind at her daddy's house."  
  
Alec looked confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"How could you do this Alec? I trusted you! I fuckin' trusted you!" she yelled with tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "Not only did you sleep with her, but Renfro had to come here and rub my nose in it."  
  
"Hold on! You think I slept with her? Who told you that!?" he shouted.  
  
"Renfro!" she yelled back.  
  
"And you actually believed her?" he asked "Max I would never sleep with anyone but you. Do you understand? I love you."  
  
When she looked into his eyes, she could see that he was not lying to her. "Really?" she asked gently.  
  
"I swear to you on the life of my child I would never get involved with anyone other then you." He took her hand into his.  
  
She sighed in relief and put her arms around him. "I love you too." She kissed him.  
  
"I hate to spoil the good mood, but we need to get out of here as quick as possible."  
  
"You mean right now?" she asked.  
  
"No, while I was on the mission I called Julia and she told me she will be waiting for us tonight a couple of miles from here. Do you think you can run that much?" he asked putting a hand on her growing belly.  
  
"Yeah." She answered. "I can't believe we're finally going to leave this place. Where are we going to move?" she asked.  
  
"Where ever you want." He smiled.  
  
"Where ever it is it better be warm because I am sick of this cold weather." She said and he laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	16. The Escape

A/N: I know that originally I wouldn't be this easy to escape, but since there was no '09 escape in my story the security isn't as tight. (They didn't think anybody would escape)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 16 ( THE ESCAPE  
  
"Max get up, it's time to go." He whispered. Max quickly stirred out of her sleep and got up. Alec led her down the hall. He opened a metal rack in the wall and nodded for her to go in first. She stared at him.  
  
"What you didn't think we could just casually walk out did you?" she nodded no, and started climbing into the small passage in the wall.  
  
They crawled until the reached two paths. "Alec where do we go?" she asked. "Right." He whispered and led the way.  
  
They came to an end and Alec slowly opened the metal rack. They jumped down on the floor. The room was hot and steamy. "What is this place?" she asked.  
  
"The boiler room." He answered eying a small window that led the way out. He grinned at her mischievously and walked over to the window. "Say good bye to Manticore Max." he told her and she smiled.  
  
They got out and ran for the woods before the lights caught them. They ran to the woods.  
  
"Max can you handle it? Or do I have to carry you?" he asked once inside the woods.  
  
"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm disabled Alec." She finished and they dashed as transgenically possible for the perimeter.  
  
After running a couple of miles they heard the sirens go off, probably found out they left, but they just kept on going.  
  
A million things ran through Max's head. 'Is this real?' she thought. 'Or is this another dream? It feels real, a little too real.'  
  
Max and Alec could see the metal fence and they both smiled, running even faster. When they reached closer they could see Julia and Harry's van waiting for them.  
  
While running Alec grabbed Max's hand and they jumped over the nearly 20- foot tall fence landing perfectly on the cement.  
  
Julia and Harry stared amazed they ran over to the van and quickly jumped in. While Harry drove away, Julia was in the back seat with them.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you made it. Are you tired, thirsty, anything?" she asked them.  
  
Max and Alec looked at each other, "No." they answered at the same time. Julia smiled, "Hurry Harry!" she yelled, "We got to get to the airport on time."  
  
"Airport?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yes, we're flying to California. I booked us a flight." Julia answered.  
  
"Thank you so much for everything." Max said.  
  
"Oh sweet heart. Your welcome." She hugged her.  
  
"I hate to break the moment, but we're close to the airport and I think the kids should change." Harry said still watching the road.  
  
"Oh yes. I brought you some extra clothes so you're not dressed like that when we get to the airport." She said indicating to their blue camouflage pants.  
  
She handed each a bag. "Why don't you change, I won't be looking. Oh dear, I just hope I figured out the right sizes."  
  
The transgenics quickly changed into their clothes and left their other clothes in the car.  
  
They got the airport and quickly got on the plane. Max and Alec sat by each other while Harry and Julia sat behind them.  
  
Max turned around, "So where are we going anyway?"  
  
Julia laughed, "It's a surprise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	17. 6 months later

A/N: it's almost the end there is one more chapter after this one!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 17 ( 6 MONTHS LATER )  
  
MAX POV  
  
It turns out we moved to San Diego. I was grateful for the great weather and Alec was just glad to be away from Manticore.  
  
After only living here a couple of months I gave birth to our son Benjamin. He is just the cutes baby, he has my dark skin complexion and hair, and Alec's nose and eyes.  
  
Alec was so happy that it was a boy, he did flips, and jumped around and always wanted to hold him. Benjamin was also born on June 15th, on father's day. I couldn't think of a better present. I wanted a girl, but as Alec would say better luck next time.  
  
I got a job at a boutique near by, which I had to put on hold because Alec thinks I should stay home and watch Benjamin, but I'll go back in a couple of months.  
  
Julia and Harry live close by us and I am very thankful for that because they'll watch Benjamin anytime. They love him so much, but not as much as I do.  
  
Alec managed to snatch a Phd. And got him self a job a doctor, a gynecologists to be exact. I know it's kind of ironic that Alec is female doctor, but he does a good job and I am very proud of him.  
  
It's kind of strange how Alec and I fit into this world like anyone else, it's almost hard to believe that only a few months ago I was still back at Manticore.  
  
The bell rings.  
  
Max opens the door and there to her amusement is Jace and Jondy. Max gasps for air, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you guys are here!" she yells. Max hugged them and then broke away from them. "How did you find me here?" she asks as she opens the door for them to come in.  
  
"Well," Jace began "We escaped 3 months ago after we heard that you escaped. So we split up, and it just so happened that Jondy was living here. She thought she saw you and we came looking for you."  
  
"I can't believe this. I thought I'd never see you guys again." Max stood there in the middle of the room still in shock.  
  
All of a sudden noise came from the bedroom, "What is that?" Jondy asked.  
  
"That's just the baby crying." Max went for the bedroom to get him when the girls stopped her. "Baby?" they asked even more in shock then Max.  
  
Max giggled "It's a long story, hold on let me get him." She ran into the bedroom and picked up Ben from his cradle.  
  
"Come on, we have to show you off." She said in a baby voice as she took him in her arms and walked back into the living room.  
  
"Jace, Jondy this is Ben." She showed them. Both women panted and took him.  
  
"He is gorgeous!" Jondy said.  
  
"Don't tell him that, he'll be full of him self just like Alec."  
  
"Who is Alec?" Jace asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
"He's my mate. At least that's what manticore called him. But out here he's known as my husband." Max glowed at the mentioning of Alec.  
  
"He's from Manticore?" Jondy said in astonishment.  
  
"Yeah, you might recognize him. His designation is X5-494." Jace almost dropped the baby and stared at Max.  
  
"Ben's twin!" they yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I wish you could meet him but he's at work right now. Oh well, you'll meet him later."  
  
"Ooh. You really hit it big this time Maxie!" Jondy said and Max laughed at her. 'She's right.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	18. Taking Chances 2

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 18 ( TAKING CHANCES 2  
  
Max explained everything to them about the escape, and Julia and Harry.  
  
"Wow." Jace sighed and looked at Ben sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Where are the rest?" Max asked Jondy.  
  
"They're on their way to come and see us." She replied.  
  
Max opened her mouth wide, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, they should be here any second." Jace hit her.  
  
"Jondy! It was supposed to be a surprise." She hugged her arm.  
  
"That's okay, I've had enough surprises for one day." Max said.  
  
Just then the door opened and Alec walked in. "Hey honey," she walked over to him and kissed him "Look what I found on my way home." He stepped aside and there was Brin, Krit, Syl, Tinga, Zane, Zack, and Ben.  
  
Max started crying and began hugging everyone of them. Jace and Jondy walked over carrying Ben.  
  
"What is this?" Zack's voice broke through the crowd.  
  
"It's a baby Zack." Brin told him.  
  
"I realize that. Who's baby is it?" he asked starring at Max.  
  
"Mine and Alec's." she answered taking Ben into her arms.  
  
Zack reached out and hugged Alec. "Congratulations." He said, and everyone sighed. They thought he was going to have a fit because his baby sister had a baby.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night Max and Alec were getting ready to go to bed, or as they call it take a nap because they had to wake up every couple of hours to feed the baby.  
  
They laid down on the queen sized bed, Max opened the night stand and took out a notebook.  
  
"What is that?" Alec asked her.  
  
"It's my diary." She replied and began to write in it when she caught Alec reading it from side of the bed.  
  
She stopped momentarily and looked at him, "What?" he asked.  
  
"Don't look at what I'm writing!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Alright. Fine." He laid down and stared at the ceiling.  
  
When she was sure he wasn't peeking she began to write:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was one of the happiest days of my life. My brothers and sisters finally found me and have decided to move here, so we can all be together. That's of course after an hour long discussion with Zack about how it's not safe for all of us to live in the same place, but we finally convinced him. At least he accepted the fact that I have a husband and a child, I was very astonished by his reaction.  
  
I think Beny was tired too, after everybody had a chance to play with him, and hold him for a while. I think it's going to take him a while to adjust to everyone, but he's got a loving family and I think somehow in his little world he knows that and is happy too.  
  
You know the last few months have just been a rolocoaster for me and Alec.  
  
Alec also surprised me today. He invited these people he never met into our home because he knew they were important to me. He would have taken any kind of shit from them as long as I was happy. I love him so much it takes my breath away. Well, that's all Diary. Good night.  
  
Max shut her Diary and turned to Alec who pretended he was sleeping. She began to put the book away. "Oh, and Maxie I love you too." He said with a cocky smile.  
  
"You!" she yelled teasingly and began slapping him playfully. "I knew you we're reading it!" she hit him and laughed.  
  
Then she stopped and kissed him. Only a few inches from his face she calmly said, "If you ever read my diary again, I will kill you." She threatened.  
  
"Okay, you're the boss." He smiled.  
  
"Now go to sleep with have to wake up soon." She said positioning her self.  
  
"Max, I love you." He concluded.  
  
"I love you too." She smiled as she lay in his arms. She looked out their bedroom window and whispered, 'Thank you.' And instantly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FINALLY! The end, It's been fun writing it but I'm glad it's over. Sequel? Maybe. 


End file.
